


Paved With Good Intentions

by supremeclientele



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Dream Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt Scott, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Protective Scott, Rimming, Sciam Endgame, Shock, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeclientele/pseuds/supremeclientele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Liam helps Scott shake off the berserker curse there is peace in Beacon Hills. Just enough peace that Liam and Scott have time to question, just what is the nature of this alpha/beta relationship? How far does it go? How much is allowed? Scott wants nothing more than to be a good Alpha, but these dreams he keeps having make him aware of his other Alpha urges. Liam finds Scott irresistible but he doesn't have the faintest clue about what to do with that. Mason and Kira are caught in the middle. Sparks fly.</p>
<p>Also this is my first fanfic ever so I'm very open to critiques, ideas and whatever.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re not a monster…”  
“you're okay Liam…”  
“...you’re a werewolf, like me”  
“Like me…”

Mexico keeps playing back in Liam’s mind. It was his connection to Scott that brought him back. He’s lying on his stomach on his bed facing the TV, controller dangling from his hand. Would you like to save your game? the screen in front of him is trying to get his attention. Liam realized he’d been unaware of everything, for how long? 

“I’ve got you”

Liam rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. How long has it been since he felt like he could just relax and … and just BE with someone? Someone who could keep up with him, more than keep up even? How had his connection to Scott become so important? It's like it grew more intense every day. He traced his half shifted canines over his lower lip. As a werewolf, everything felt so freakin’ intense. It was so new it scared him, but then he thought of Scott and it seemed somehow everything would work out fine. Liam hugged a pillow to his chest. 

'My real life is beginning,' he thought. Now if only he could figure out how he fit into it.

He rolled over and turned off the TV, he could literally hear the lights go out in the LCD. Everything is so... weird, and especially… But no he doesn't even want to think it. But he has to, he’s … it’s the thing with Scott, for Liam it had started to become sexual too, more than sexual: Liam was obsessed. His Alpha. Sitting now on the edge of the bed he found himself starting to smile, my Alpha… Fuck.

 

***

Scott is running down a hall, he’s running and running as hard as he can. His muscles pumping, he can feel the blood filling them, heart pounding in his ears. Louder, louder…

“Scott!”

Who is that? Where am I? Suddenly he finds himself standing in front of an open door, a classroom; the sweat that was dripping down his body gone, his clothes different.

“Scott! Help! He’s….”

“Liam!” Now he understands, it’s Liam, he needs him, his Beta needs him. “Stay where you are Liam, I’m coming!”

Scott is not prepared for what he sees, stepping up to the doorway: it’s Liam, Liam without a stitch of clothing, in the dim moonlight Scott makes out the curve of his back, the swell of his buttocks, and his… All straining against… what is that? Electrical tape, Liam is bound, face down on the floor, trussed in electrical tape. 

“Don’t come any closer!” Liam bellowed, writhing away from the corner nearest the chalkboard, upsetting desks, knocking them onto their sides in his desperation. “It’s you! They're after you!”

But Scott was already through the doorway, heart pumping at the sight of his Beta in distress. His only thought was to make it right, whatever was wrong with Liam, to make it right so he would be safe again. After all, it was Scott's fault Liam was in danger at all, if Scott had never bit him Liam would just be a normal teenager. And Scott can’t have it on his conscience if anything should happen… His throat constricted.

Halfway across the moonlit classroom something in Scott changed, he saw Liam still struggling against the tape, the tape now digging into his pale skin, the moonlight slanting through the window, the desks in disarray… only now Scott saw all this through some kind of a… mask? And everything got real slow, now Liam’s eyes are full of terror, he’s squirming away from Scott, twisted onto his back and pushing ferociously with his legs bound together in one leg. Scott felt himself filling with rage at this; at Liam thinking he needed to get away, or that he COULD get away from his Alpha!

Scott burst into motion and was on Liam in seconds. Scott looked down at his left hand, armored in bone and curling around Liam’s exposed throat. Scott gave a squeeze. Scott's rage began to change into lust. Liam was wide eyed, panting, shivering in terror but no longer attempting to slide away. The two of them were in the corner of the classroom. Scott was breathing heavily. He found his gaze drawn down the length of Liam, inspecting the pale skin, how the tape cut in, emphasizing how small and helpless was his little Beta. He observed Liam's pecs spasming with every helpless pant; heard the whimper build in Liam's throat. Scott leered.

“You’re mine,” Scott’s voice was almost too animal to be understood, but he knew Liam understood. Liam tilted his head to one side, his sweat reeked of fear and… ah yeah he wants it, little Beta bitch. Scott ran his other hand, each bone covered knuckle, up Liam’s thigh. Instinctively Scott wrapped his fingers around it, Liam’s dick. He wasn’t surprised to find it rock hard, pulsing in his hand. Scott looked down at Liam and grinned evilly behind the mask. “Now bro, I’m going to show you how to really be part of my pack.”

***

And then Scott was in his bed. His very sweat drenched bed. Shit that is sweat, right? He can hear his mom downstairs cooking breakfast. Must just be coming off her second shift. Fuck, what the fuck was up with that dream. Dude, no homo but his dick was fucking into it. Looking down he’d never seen it so hard, twitching, a drop of precum ready to drip. Fuck and he needed to piss. “Unngghh…”

Scott vaulted out of bed and ran straight into the bathroom, not responding to his mom as she yelled up to him, “30 minutes!” 

No time to jerk off, “Fuck my life.”

***

Mason found himself sitting alone again on the bus. That was fine, he needed time to think. Specifically, about what could possibly be up with his best bud. Liam, Liam, he thought, what have you gotten yourself into?

Liam had always strived for perfection and said he could do it by himself, with nobody's help. People will always let you down, he would say. His dad, his mom both had let him down. Mason was by now used to Liam's constant need for space and Liam’s difficulty with trust. And with confiding anything, even little stuff. People thought Liam was Mr Perfect of course since he desperately tried to give everybody the impression that he led a charmed life.

On the other hand, Mason knew Liam lived in fear of the wild anger boiling underneath; Liam feared he could break anyone or ruin anything if he ever lost control. He was always telling Mason how all his rage needed to go into something, cause if it didn't... And how his father had been the same way and look where it got him... Liam was always in a struggle for control, lacrosse was control. Practice was control, working out was control. Liam wasn't like some people who did it for fun, it was like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. He was on the run from... Himself. And Mason understood all of that. It's what made Liam an interesting guy. Most importantly, Mason had learned when to back off, but he could sense something had changed in his friend. That weird thing at the lacrosse bonfire, that even weirder bone guy that fucking tried to kidnap him...

This Scott guy and his crew, they were cool and all and maybe it seemed they had a good effect on Liam... It's just Mason was suspicious of all this weird. How could he not? And how the hell did Scott get thick as thieves with Liam so damn quick? It had taken Mason over a year to get any information out of Liam about his real dad, his counseling sessions, his meds. Mason, paused, was he jealous? To be honest with himself, yeah, he was jealous as a motherfucker. He’d been nursing a little crush on Liam for a few months now, hopeless sure, but it was there.

The bus had stopped and everyone was pulling themselves up, backpacks swinging all around. Mason glanced out the window, school. Well let's see how today goes, he released a sigh he hadn’t known he was holding.

***

“Dude, you um look like shit.” Stiles, always the honest friend.

“Thanks.” Scott flopped into his seat behind Stiles.

“No witty come back? What’s wrong man? Still coming down off that Berserker hangover?” Stiles craned back in his seat, brown eyes suddenly all concern. He reached across the desk and grabbed Scott’s hand. “You know you have a shoulder to cry on always with me bro.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s not that. Or maybe it's that. I don’t know, these dreams I keep having, you wouldn’t believe... I... I think I’m afraid of fucking up with Liam or... like as his Alpha. I still don’t really understand this bond thing. It’s… I think it goes pretty... um... deep.” Scott sighed and pulled his hands back to hide his face in them. 

“What that young scamp? You’re doing great with him. You’re the Ward Cleaver of Alphas, like really.” Stiles pulled one of his famous mugs, arcing an eyebrow at Scott, then the other.

Scott grinned a little and sighs, straightening up. That's what Liam deserves, a solid dependable Alpha to look up to. Whatever was going on in Scott's psyche needed to take a back seat, sit down and shut up. He could do this, he had to do this. "So that makes Liam the beave," Scott chuckled, "I think we just got our secret pack name for him."

Stiles let out an evil laugh as the bell rang, the last students filing into class.

 

***

 

Liam was half dreading, half tingling outside the locker room door. He’d been listening to Scott and Stiles' locker room banter since he made the end of the hall. They’re talking about whatever, the upcoming game, trash talk. This was the only time Liam reliably got to see his Alpha in a typical school day. Shit! did he just refer to Scott as Alpha in his head? Liam’s brain kept surprising him, he was built differently now, not just physically, though he had buffed up quite a bit, but he found his thoughts following different paths than he was used to, it left him really confused and basically on a rollercoaster all the time. Was his Scott thing completely unnatural and just part of Beta life? Liam had never felt attracted to a guy until the bite. Now it was like he wasn’t even resistant to the idea, and it wasn’t just with Scott, though mainly it was with Scott. 

Liam was hornier than he’d ever been, some days were like sex boiling in his skin and he excused himself to ‘go to the bathroom’ in every period. He came something like 6 to 10 times a day now, and that’s on school days. He would sit in class, feel it building up in him, listening to the girls legs sliding against each other as they crossed and uncrossed, the guys adjusting their balls, he could actually hear the soft ball skin rasping against some jock dudes jock strap. And the smells… It was insane. And because Scott was a big part of this, it was really really hard to want to talk to him about it and maybe get some advice on how to deal. But Liam really really wanted to… bad. He wanted to talk to Scott all the time, to tilt his head up and look in his eyes and feel so fucking secure and comforted. More secure, more protected, more nurtured and cared for than he’d ever felt in his life. It was just beyond his brain’s ability to think, how much longer could he hold out like this? And seeing Scott with Kira shouldn’t hurt nearly as much as it did, I mean come on. 

One of the second string players pushed up to him, “Sup Liam are you going in... Liam?”

Scott and Stiles paused in their convo, shit. “Yeah, haha yeah. Just kinda spaced.” Liam followed the dude in, suddenly assaulted nasally by the locker room odors he still hadn’t gotten used to. Of course, Scott’s scent is the one that sticks out strongest and of course Liam’s nipples get hard just inhaling it, of course. This is his life now.

“Hey guys.” Liam walked up to Scott and Stiles, smiling at Stiles, avoiding eye contact with Scott. He dropped his gym bag onto a bench and only then glanced up, veiled through his eyelashes, at Scott, who was looking down at him, kinda… what? confused? Shit, is he gonna ask me what’s wrong, just leave it Scott, Liam chants in his head, leaveitleaveitleaveit…

“Hey it’s the Beave!” Stiles cracked a grin and gave Scott a conspiratorial wink. As usual, Stiles had confused Liam. What goes on in this guys head, he will never understand.

“Beave?” Liam looked to Scott for clarification.

Scott shrugged a little and gave his lopsided grin, “Just some Stiles humor for you, forget it. How are you though?”

Liam felt a flash of anger at Stiles, who was now fiddling with something in his locker, but turned to give his full attention to his Al--- to Scott. And just like that he felt like he was in a warm embrace, he felt his muscles relax, probably his pupils are widening too, everything in him tuning into Scott. “I’m alright man, ready to kick ass out on the field!” He gave a halfhearted smile.

Scott, not looking totally convinced, as usual practically looked straight into Liam’s soul, “No more nightmares? Getting good sleep?”

Liam blushed, embarrassed at Scott’s intimate tone and how exposed he suddenly felt in the middle of the locker room. Before he could respond, Stiles piped up, “Scott, stop projecting on the little guy.”

“What do you mean?” Liam said, turning to Stiles then back to Scott. “Are you having nightmares?”

Scott looked like he wanted to crawl back into his locker. A look Liam found so freaking adorable his heart hurt. “This is not about me, Stiles.” Scott looked at Stiles like he would like nothing more than to bury his mangled corpse in the nearest desert.

All three cringe at the suddenly blown whistle of Coach who then shouted over the din, “Hurry up people we’ve got a game to win. Liam why on God’s earth aren’t you ready yet?”

Sheepishly, Liam ducked around the lockers and began to suit up. But he’s still worrying, what could it be bothering Scott?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord, forgive me my smut

Liam makes the last goal, covered in sweat and flushed with victory. The night air feels awesome. The crowd’s going crazy. As the last seconds run off the clock, Scott jogs up to him, beaming and obviously proud. He puts his big arm around Liam’s shoulders and squeezes him in a bear hug. Scott’s mouth is almost pressed to Liam’s ear, “Liam buddy you’re the best!” Liam blushes like a school girl. And then they’re surrounded by the the team yelling happily, patting Liam on the back. In the press of bodies, Liam feels as Scott’s hand slides slowly down to fit itself into the small of his back. The barely there pressure sends electricity all through Liam’s body. He turns toward Scott, trying to meet his gaze. But Scott’s attention is now occupied by Kira, who’d just run up; the hand slipped away and Scott slipped into her excited embrace.

“Way to go Liam!” Kira half untangled from Scott and gave Liam a quick thwack. 

The crowd had poured from the bleachers onto the field. Liam saw Mason running up to them. He’d promised to hang with him after the game. But fuck if he didn’t just wanna run straight home and jack it to the fleeting sensation of Scott’s hand trailing down his spine. Was it a caress? An accident? But maybe he could talk to Mason about it, he understood this stuff, or Liam guessed he did, being into guys and all. 

***

“Your place or mine?” Mason asked when Liam emerged from the locker room with his stuff. 

Everybody was milling in the semi darkness of the parking lot, still buzzing with the victory. Cars full of students shouting stupid stuff rolled by on the street.

“You two need a ride?” Kira offered, “Scott and I are headed over to Derek’s, Liam your place is totally on the way so…”

“Sure!” Mason said before Liam could say otherwise. But why would he have said otherwise? Liam smiled dumbly at Kira to keep from having to look at Scott. Liam doesn’t want that soul searching gaze anywhere near his right now. He just knew Scott would sense something and he’s too emotionally strained and horny to want anything to do with a pep talk from Scott. A pep talk that would of course involve lots of Scott’s hands on Liam. Ugh. Maybe he could still hop in the shower for a quick stroke, Mason could just wait.

***

The car ride wasn’t exactly awkward. Kira and Scott did their usual lovebird routine in front. Liam was sitting behind Kira half-heartedly listening to Mason talk about some new Minecraft mod or something. But all his attention was covertly focused on Scott. Trained on every little movement of Scott’s face. Scott’s animatedly telling Kira some joke, Liam’s heart ached at the way he squinted when he smiled big. Scott really moved his eyebrows a lot when he’s talking, Liam never really noticed that before. And Scott’s ear...

“Liam?” Mason, laughing, thumped his shoulder, “We’re here.” 

“Oh cool.” Liam undid his seatbelt and hopped out of the car, heading around the back to the sidewalk, “Thanks for the ride Kira, see ya Scott.” 

“Don’t get into any trouble, guys!” Scott’s voice was joking but somehow Liam could feel something heavy underneath the joking tone. He saw how Scott’s jaw set even though he was smiling. He made fleeting eye contact with Scott from the sidewalk. Suddenly he knew Scott was hiding something from him. The car pulled away and disappeared down the street.

*** 

It happened when he told Mason about the guy thing. Of course, he had also been in the shower with his dick in his hand, water sluicing down his body, probably being too loud. He’d forgotten to lock the door. And then it just came out of his mouth, “I like guys now.” Now Mason had his tongue flicking delicately against his…”Oh my God!” Liam helplessly pushed his ass up into Mason’s mouth. “Just keep doing that, oh … my…god”

Mason insisted on...on putting his tongue there something like thirty minutes ago and now Liam doesn’t have the will to do anything but lie there spread legged on his stomach and grunt into his pillows. Mason is really fucking good at this. If Liam had known that this could happen to him he would have let Mason do his thing down there a long time ago. And it sounded like Mason was in heaven too, just greedily licking and sucking on his ass. 

“Flip over.” Mason’s voice was low. Liam responds quick, his hard dick hitting Mason’s cheek as he eagerly flipped onto his back.

“Oh sorr---.” But Mason was already pulling both of Liam’s nuts into his warm mouth. “Uh.” Liam was in love with how wet and warm and sucked he’s getting. Thank God he shaved his balls this morning. When he looked down Mason was looking up at him and Liam smiled kind of awkwardly at his friend. “Is this weird to you at all?”

Mason took his mouth off Liam’s balls reluctantly, “Maybe a little, but hey, listen: it’s better with you then some random guy, you know? I mean I’ve known you… I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about doing this to you before…” Mason’s heartbeat kind of jumps, Liam can tell he’s nervous.

“Really? Is it better or worse than you uh thought?”

“Oh, so much better.” And with that Mason took Liam’s whole dick in his mouth, sliding down all the way to the base.

“Fuuuuuuucccckkk.” Liam fell back into the pillows. Is this bliss? Mason’s mouth is like one of the seven wonders of sex. Even having jerked off eight times today Liam can still feel himself getting close. The nasty feel of all the spit coating his ass, his nuts, and now dripping off his cock was doing things to him. Bad bad things, but so fucking good.

Liam’s hips started involuntarily rising and sinking from the bed, every few seconds meeting Mason’s lips with a little smacking sound. And Mason was now slurping Liam’s dick with such complete and utter dedication, Liam questioned how often Mason had thought of doing this. But that thought was pushed out of his brain just like that as he felt the tingle start. “Oh no, uh oh God, ohhhhh…” And yeah, that was the sound of Mason greedily drinking up every last spurt of cum, and there was a lot of it. Liam had never cum so hard in his life. His vision turned white and…

“Liam… Liam are you okay?” Mason’s voice sounded drugged but kind of amused.

“Thank you.” This was the only response that Liam could muster from his cum addled brain.

Mason slid up the bed so his face was even with Liam’s, “So when did you start thinking about doing stuff with guys?”

***

Mason knew he shouldn’t have been so easy but he’d wanted it so much. Seeing Liam sheepishly standing in the shower with his big fucking cock in his hand was just too hot. Did not compute, it undid him. And when that confession fell out of those pouty lips… yeah that was it. Mother Teresa couldn’t have resisted that.

But now that the haze of sex was kind of thinning out in his brain, Mason was curious how far it went. He knew it was maybe a little devious to question Liam while he was in this… uh… relaxed state. But hey, people are devious. And Mason wanted to know. 

“So?” Mason probed, seeing the reluctance on Liam’s face but unwilling to back down, not this time.

“Scott.” This one word answer, probably about as much as could be expected given the french fried look on Liam’s face, both confirmed Mason’s suspicions and made his heart sink. He knew crushing on Liam was a bad idea but fuck he had no idea just how much he’d been hoping it had been mutual, or even mutual-ish.

“I thought there was something going on with you two.” Mason was thankful the only light in the room was coming in from the open bathroom door. Though he doubted Liam would have noticed the flicker of hurt on his face anyway. Liam didn’t notice those kinds of things.

“Really?” Liam looked a little freaked but then his face relaxed back to its previous semi blissed state. “Uh, yeah I actually wanted to talk to you about that tonight before, uh, this happened.”

“What like you wanted my advice?” Mason was proud of how casual his tone stayed.

“Yeah, kinda. It’s embarrassing. I dunno, I wanted to know if you thought maybe he seemed like the type, like, you know?”

“The bi-curious type?”

“Yeah. I mean, like I’m kinda really into him, and he does these things sometimes. And it’s like I don’t even know how to act around him anymore.”

Mason was dying inside from the blistering irony of his present situation. He kind of wanted to just get up and run from the room. But also he didn't want to lose a friend and it’s not Liam’s fault that Mason has crushed on him super hard and now made the mistake of being the test gay. His brain was struggling to formulate a casual response and failing. Mason rolled onto his back and slid to the edge of the bed to sit facing away from Liam. 

“Shit is the shower still running?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott feels

Scott slumped his gym bag off his shoulder and collapsed exhausted on his bed. “Fuck, man…” He stared up without registering, both hands buried in his hair. “Fuck.” He sat back up, unsure what to do with himself. He looked around and felt trapped, itching under his skin. The room was getting way too small. “What am I supposed to do now?”

Kira had broke him the bad news that she wanted to back off. They’d been making out and she broke the kiss, just gushing out with it. Like it was something she’d practiced and thought about a long time. How long? Scott felt lost, but if he was honest with himself he’d been feeling that way for a long time now. Maybe it was for the best.

He rubbed a hand slowly over his face and felt a bit of wetness around his eyes and on his cheeks. Was he… crying? He must be going totally haywire. Still over Allison. Scott felt his throat constrict. The loss was still there crouching in his gut and it was heavy and he didn’t know how to deal with it. It was like he didn’t know how to deal if he didn’t have some dead pool or alpha pack or whatever threatening his life. Scott knew he probably could use some counseling but when did he have time for that? He wiped his eyes and straightened up. And now he has this new responsibility: Liam. 

Funny thing about that: as a responsibility it didn’t weigh on him at all as long as he had Liam in front of him. When Scott was physical with Liam he got kind of buzzed, everything in him grew lighter, easier… He’s a great kid, though. A great kid who doesn’t deserve to have a big bro harboring a deep dark need to make him his bitch. Fuck, Scott hoped he hadn’t creeped him out with all the touching, he just couldn’t seem to stop. 

Scott started pacing the room, he needed to talk to someone about this, but who? Derek would know something, or Deaton. If he could get anything out of them. But the thing is, Scott was totally ashamed at just how much he gets off on the idea of holding Liam down, biting that round white ass… unnggh. “Fuck!”

“Scott?” His mom’s voice broke his train of thought and, yeah, now he feels even guiltier.

“Yeah mom? You just get home?” Scott jogged out his bedroom door to the top of the stairs.

“Did I interrupt something?” His mom paused at the landing and looked up at him suspiciously. “I don’t think you’ve ever responded to me that fast.”

“Naww. Actually... mom maybe you could give me some… advice on something?” Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

His mom perked up a bit, looking a little less exhausted. “Sure honey, wanna come down to the kitchen? I was going to make myself a cup of coffee. Want some?”

“No thanks.” Scott headed down to plop on one of the bar stools, pensively watching his mom go through the ritual motions of making a pot of coffee.

“So what’s up kiddo?”

“Okay, bear with me here," Scott cleared his throat, "when you and dad were new to the whole parent thing… did you ever have any, like, impulse to hurt me? Not like from you though, like you were afraid of some part of yourself that---that didn’t have my best interests at heart and you had to push it back, so you could---so you could be a good parent?”

“Whoa. Scott, what’s this about?”

“Can you just answer me please? It’s important.”

“Well, I mean that’s kind of a heavy question to drop on your poor mom right after a shift. Wait---Scott have you been crying?”

Scott closed his eyes and swallowed, “I’m kind of… going through a lot right now I think.”

“Oh Scott baby!” Melissa crossed the room to her son and folded him up in her arms. He didn’t resist, just leaned his heavy head against her shoulder.

“I thought I would be stronger than this…”

“Scottie, look at me,” she waited until he’d raised his gaze to meet hers, “Werewolf or no, Alpha or no; you’re human. You can’t take everything on yourself. When things get to be too much, that’s what we’re here for, you have so many people who love you and are ready to move heaven and earth for you.”

Scott nodded.

Melissa gave him a last searching look, then retreated back to the now beeping coffee maker. “Now, as to your question… It’s not something any mother cares to talk about.” She paused to pour herself a cup. “But yes, sometimes there are these dark scary thoughts that just seem to come out of nowhere, and they do make you question your fitness to parent. But when you love something as much as I loved you, you know everything will work out; I knew I would never make a mistake with you that was too horrible to fix, because of that deep, deep love that---that any parent feels for their child.”

Scott leaned back and absorbed this, trying to apply it to his situation. It comes back to the nature of the bond, to the fate sealed between them when Scott gave Liam the bite. So far neither Deaton nor Derek had given him much, or any, information about what this bond actually did to the two of them. Like psychologically. Scott had let himself believe everything would just stay the same. 

Could the bond be a kind of love? Or was it the dark, hot need all the time in Scott’s subconscious, to dominate Liam, to get him under Scott’s total mental, sexual and… and every kind of control he could dream of, he sighed internally. Something in Scott wanted absolutely to own that boy. Completely. But that wasn’t the person Scott wanted to be, was it?

***

Hours later Scott's phone buzzed in his pocket. Absently, he slid it out, a text from Liam. This late? Scott hadn’t been able to sleep and it was now 3 AM.

"You awake?" was all it said. Scott replied after staring at the screen a few minutes: "Yeah, what's up?" Then he let his head fall back and waited. Not an emergency, so what was this about?

More minutes. Buzz. "We need to talk."

"Now?"

"Yeah, if that's possible."

Scott thought very hard about what he would reply. But inevitably there was only one thing he could say, "Yeah come over."

***

Liam had needed a good run across town. Not going full wolf speed, he still ran at what used to be for him an all out sprint. It felt like a jog now. Cleared his head.

But at the end of Scott’s street his head went about losing all that clarity, so that he felt he had less and less of it with every step he took. By the time Liam was outside Scott’s house, and he knew Scott could hear him out there, his head and heart were a complete mess.

Mason had had good advice to give him. But the whole time he had been relating to Liam some possible ways to ‘test the waters’ with Scott, Liam could feel Mason’s growing unease. Liam sensed that what had happened between the two of them wasn’t sitting right with Mason, but he was hiding it for Liam’s sake. When Mason left his place, Liam at first felt a growing guilt. Had he used Mason? Mason had made all the moves, but Liam couldn’t shake the feeling that he was the one who had really been in control. He remembered Scott telling him that back when he first turned, before he got complete control of his wolf, he would find all kinds of people came onto him, all the time. Liam was beginning to notice this too. Was that what had happened with him and Mason? Or was Mason in a little deeper? Shit, how fucked up would that be for Mason to be giving advice to his crush for picking up some other dude? But Liam thrust all that into the back of his mind, or actually it was Scott appearing silhouetted in the window that had that effect; blotting out that and every other thought. Alph---ungh.

“Are you coming up?” Scott said.

“Yeah.” Liam said it, but he didn’t move for a second. And then he was at the window, hanging from the eaves. “Can I come in?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Scott had a kind of dazed look to him. He slowly backed away from the open window so Liam could crawl through.

For a while they just looked at each other. Liam couldn’t help himself. He was far gone and didn’t care, gazing in Scott’s chocolate brown eyes. And it didn’t feel weird, though neither of them had said anything. And there was a lot to be unsaid, Liam could feel that. Liam could feel the heat in waves coming off of Scott’s body. Scott was standing stock still, but his jaw was slack, his eyes--- “Scott, were you crying?”

“Fuck, well there’s an icebreaker.” Scott backed away to sit at the foot of his bed, letting out a sigh, hanging his head. Suddenly, it felt to Liam that Scott was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and he wanted nothing more than to help his Alpha. Liam knelt at the foot of the bed next to Scott, trying to look up into his face. Scott abruptly made intense eye contact. “Liam, why did you come? Why did you text me at three in the morning?”

“I---I…” Liam at once felt really sheepish and like he had no idea what he was doing. And then it came out in a rush: “I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

And that was Scott’s hand running through his hair. Liam shivered. “Come up here.” 

Liam rose from his knees and sat next to Scott on the bed. He was still shivering, a little like the time outside the well when he’d been in shock. Scott’s started gently rubbing up and down his spine and Liam could feel all the tension melting out of him. He looked over at Scott. “I don’t know if this is all because you’re my Alpha or if maybe the bite just triggered something in me, but I can’t stop. I need you touching me all the time, I want more than that. Am I weirding you out?”

“Kira broke it off tonight, after we dropped off you and Mason.” Scott said, sliding up his bed to lay back against his stack of pillows. He gestured Liam should follow. Liam awkwardly crawled up the bed, positioned himself lying next to Scott, propped on his elbow. Liam completely focused on watching Scott in profile continue: “But it’s probably for the best.”

Scott’s nostrils flared, his head slowly turned to look Liam in the face, “Liam you smell like cum… and Mason’s spit.” 

The blush that Liam felt bursting out all over his face was probably epic. He’d forgotten to shower again before heading over. Fatal mistake, his tongue was completely tied. Scott’s gaze pinned him there. But then Scott’s eyes were glowing red, Liam could feel a warm hand sliding up under his t-shirt. He melted back into the mattress as Scott leaned over him. Liam had never been in a position in his life that he felt was more right than this one. “Kiss me Scott.”

Scott looked somehow like he simultaneously didn’t know what to do and knew exactly what to do. His eyes faded back to a resolute brown. “Liam,” his voice almost pleading, “you should go...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Alert: Extremely Dubious Consent ahead.

How could he describe it? Scott felt like he was being punished for making Liam this way. He was being tempted. Very tempted. Liam’s expression looking up at him, tongue running along his full lips, was softcore porn. Scott tried thinking of his mom lying asleep in her room, Coach, Deaton… but then Liam brought his hand up to caress Scott’s face.

“No!” Scott took Liam’s wrist and pinned it back against the bed. This only made the sight of Liam more tempting to his darker urges. Liam, pinned there, his. He knew his eyes were red again. Scott’s body was going traitor on him. 

“Scott, I want you to know I struggled with this too. Coming over here. But what’s so bad abou---”

“You don’t know what I want to do to you Liam!”

Liam looked up at him, eyes calm and trusting, “Tell me. Tell me what you want to do to me Scott.”

“Fuck Liam, don’t DO that!” Scott rolled off Liam and stood. Looking down, Scott couldn’t resist eating Liam up with his eyes, Liam’s hard dick strained in his grey sweatpants, his shirt hiked up to reveal his smooth flat stomach, he looked so good in Scott’s bed. Fuck, Scott involuntarily palmed his own dick, hard and starting to drip. Maybe he could just... Scott saw Liam noticing the little precum stain spreading on his jeans. Liam’s jaw dropped, his eyes flickered up to meet Scott’s. He looked ready to beg. Scott took a few calming breaths and walked to his desk where he sat down facing Liam.

“Okay,” he said, “okay. Let’s talk about this. Liam… Liam, I’ve been having these dreams about you. Almost every night. And in them it’s like I’m the berserker again, I can’t control what I’m doing, but instead of trying to kill you I… Well I basically dominate and fuck you into complete submission, I hit you, make you do degrading things. I hurt you Liam, and in the dream I like doing it. I---yeah…”

“Oh my god,” Liam was sitting up, eyes wide, “that is so. fucking. hot.”

Scott was exasperated, on edge, “Liam you don’t underst---”

“No, I DO understand Scott. I might be younger than you but I understand and I… I’m saying yes, you can do that to me. You’re my Alpha and I want what you want. I know you wouldn’t hurt me more than I could stand. I’m a fucking werewolf Scott, hello, you made me. I can handle it. And I want to.” 

Liam had a point, Scott saw that. Fuck it, the dreams weren’t going away, he needed to try something, for relief. “Okay, not tonight though, not here. What I want to do to you, I don’t want my mom hearing.”

Liam’s eyes glowed gold. “Can’t we do something right now though… I mean just to get a feel for things?” 

Scott considered. Well he’d never kissed a guy before, if they controlled themselves and stayed quiet… He stood and pulled his shirt over his head. “Pants stay on, okay?”

Liam pouted but nodded eagerly, pulling his jersey over his head. 

And like that the sight of Liam pulled Scott in like a tractor beam. Scott didn’t remember getting to the bed. Didn’t remember pushing Liam back against the mattress. He remembered his warm tan skin sliding along Liam’s pale torso. He remembered feeling the shiver running from Liam’s head to the soles of his feet (or was that him?). And the electric first meeting of their lips. 

At first, Scott did it slow, keeping Liam pinned so he could tease him, just barely brushing together their lips. He waited for Liam’s desperate whimper, which he knew was coming, before gently tracing Liam’s lips with his tongue. The whimper became a whine. All this time their eye contact never faltered. Scott could see every emotion and need in Liam’s eyes, he was pulling them out, filling up Liam’s mind with what he wanted. Scott sucked Liam’s lower lip into his mouth and bit it softly. 

“Uhhhhh…” Liam’s eyes rolled in their sockets, his fevered skin was already covered with a sheen of sweat. 

A sense of power flooded Scott as he watched and controlled Liam’s reactions. Scott took Liam’s mouth in a deep kiss. They playfully nipped each other with their extended teeth. It was then he felt the euphoria starting to whittle away his control. But Scott couldn’t stop. He had been rhythmically grinding against Liam’s thigh he realized, for how long now? His vision was hazy. Liam wrapped his legs around Scott’s waist and started to grind back. They were writhing together like two snakes, both slick with sweat. Scott’s consciousness was entirely absorbed by the feel of his body wrapping around Liam, his dick was so hard... he needed it buried in Liam’s ass. 

Then the only thought in Scott’s head was his need to be balls deep in Liam. He realized neither of them had pants on anymore. How much time had passed? Liam looked at him dazed, completely gone. Scott positioned Liam’s body back on the sheets and lifted Liam’s legs onto his shoulders. But it was like he was watching himself on a screen, like he was in a porn. He had no recollection of ever having wanted to take it slow or be gentle with Liam. 

Scott’s foreskin was pulled all the way back and his head was bright with precum. He took it and rubbed the tip against Liam’s hole in slow circles, wetting the rim and inching inside at the same time. Liam was in a trance, eyes glowing gold staring up at him. Some cruel instinct made Scott lock his hand over Liam’s lips to stifle the cry that he knew was going to come. Then, like a piston, Scott drove himself deep into Liam’s virgin ass. It was so fucking tight! He could smell blood. Liam cried out behind his hand but didn't resist, he just looked up at Scott with dazed submission as his Alpha started to build up a rhythm, drilling his ass deeper every time. 

Something in Scott’s head was trying desperately to get his attention but it was taken solely by the bliss of using Liam’s virgin ass. No one’s been inside him before, he thought, he’s mine, this dick will be the only dick he thinks of, the only thing on his mind, mine, mine, mine… With each full thrust the word ‘mine’ rang out in Scott’s head, pushing out any other thoughts. Scott could feel an orgasm building in him, more intense than he’d ever felt. Mine, mine, mine, mine…. And then it was like lightning shooting up his spine and he buried his dick balls deep in Liam. A fierce primitive need brought Scott’s teeth down to Liam’s shoulder, sinking his teeth in just as…. But then everything went black.

***

Liam awoke to light slanting through a window. That was the first thing he felt. Then it was his all-over soreness that struck him, every inch of his body ached. His skin was sticky and something heavy was lying on top of him. His shoulder throbbed. Where the hell was he? What the hell...

Oh. The last thing he remembered was Scott taking off his shirt and coming over to the… Oh fuck. It was starting to come back to him, but everything hazy, like he’d dreamed it. The night playing back in his head was interrupted by a snore from above him. Liam froze. He didn’t know how to feel about any of this. He felt like it should have been something beautiful and hot that happened between him and Scott, but instead what he had in his head was this sense of not being in control at all, of being used, like on a deep deep level. And he started questioning what was real, what thoughts in his head were real Liam thoughts? He didn’t know. Scott had gotten into his head and done something to him. This scared the shit out of him, his stomach was in knots.

How the fuck could he slip out from under Scott without waking him up? Liam just needed to get to some place safe and think this over. It was the bond all along, there had been no romance between them. This thought leapt on Liam and left him shaken, empty. He could smell his own blood.

Liam was on his stomach, naked, Scott was only half on him with Liam’s left thigh clasped between his own and his arm thrown across Liam’s shoulders, his hand possessively half curled around Liam’s neck. Liam asked himself, was that rape? Was what had happened between them the supernatural version of rape? He felt sick and didn’t know how to answer. All this supernatural shit. What if being practically mind controlled and raped by Scott was just his life now and he had no way out? Liam felt a deep panic surging in his chest. It hadn’t even felt… it hadn’t felt like anything, though he was sore now. He’d been putty in Scott’s hands.

Scott stirred and Liam stopped breathing. But then, thank God, Scott rolled off him with a grunt. Liam practically levitated off the sheets, sliding inch by inch off the mattress until he was crouching next to it, all the time with eyes locked on Scott’s sleeping form. And why was it that the sight of Scott still DID things to him? The curve of Scott’s pale ass leading to his tan back, Liam couldn’t help but stare. And Scott’s peaceful sleeping face was so innocent and hot. 

His heart ached so much. He felt sore and broken. Liam realized he could feel Scott’s cum drip out of him as he squatted there. Fuck. He got on all fours and crawled to his sweats which he found were torn, unmistakable claw marks. His shirt was nowhere to be seen. He slipped into what was left of his sweats and then stealthily was out the window and running. Running through the dawn light, running and feeling hopeless, lost and heartbroken.

*** 

“Slow down, slow down Liam!” Mason had never heard Liam so hysterical and it scared the hell out of him. “Slow down and tell me what happened.”

Mason heard Liam take a deep steadying breath on the other end of the line. “OK well first I need to tell you something that you’re not going to believe, it’s a total secret, you can’t tell anyone. Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

Mason eyes widen, fuck what had Liam gotten himself into? “I promise Liam, you know I won’t tell a soul.”

Another deep breath on the line, “Mason, I’m a werewolf, honest to God, so is Scott and there are other supernatural creatures too but I can’t go into that right now. All you need to know is that I’m a werewolf and Scott is the one who made me like this. Mason? You there?”

Mason was in his bedroom standing stock still. On the one hand it made no sense, werewolves weren’t real and everything. But Liam wouldn’t make something up like this when he was in this kind of state. And it explained so much of what had been happening lately. So many little things started clicking into place for Mason and it was terrifying. “Sorry, I’m kind of in shock right now. I know I shouldn’t believe you but I believe you Liam. Is there… is there more?”

A sigh. “Yes.” Another sigh. “So, since Scott is the one who made me this way he has some, um, powers over me. At first I just thought it was that he could calm me down, help me control my abilities. But then… then I started kind of obsessing over him. And he makes, like when I’m near him I---I just melt. And when he looks into my eyes, I don’t know, it’s like he can see in my soul. I thought all this was just a crush but… last night after you left I went over to his place and we were just gonna try making out and the next thing I knew I was waking up and had these memories of like just having no control and him just using my body and it was like I felt nothing, like he made me into a zombie, totally under his control, and then he just fucked me. Mason, it was my first time and I didn’t even have a say, it’s like I wasn’t even there.”

Mason could hear the hysteria edging back into Liam’s voice. He was beginning to feel a little hysterical himself. This was so much to digest. “Liam stay calm, breathe. Is there anyone you can go to about this who knows about the whole… werewolf thing but can help you?”

But Liam just continued, “But also, like I don’t even know if Scott knew he was doing it either. I trusted him, Mason. Pretty completely. And I thought it was because he really earned my trust. He’s been there for me. But now I’m questioning everything. What if he’s been manipulating me this whole time? What if I don’t even know Scott? What if he really is a monster? But I can’t believe that. Fuck, Mason I’m fucked. I’m really really fucked. I shouldn’t have brought you into this…”

Mason hears dial tone. Fuck, he redials Liam’s number. Straight to voicemail. Liam can’t be alone at a time like this, Mason thought. Oh my god, Mason leaned back against his bedroom door, he felt like his whole world had been flipped on its head just hearing about it. Liam must be going crazy. Mason can’t even imagine. He slides down his door until he’s sitting on the carpet, staring at his phone. He tries Liam again and it goes to voicemail. 

Mason bursts into action, he has to get over to Liam’s and he has to get there as soon as he can.

***

When Scott wakes up he’s in a kind of stupor. It’s like he has a hangover, but a hangover that makes him feel sluggish, oversexed and tingly. 

“Wha--” He jerks his head up then drops it back, dizzy. Why does he smell Liam's blood? And his cum, and...

And then the night drops on his chest like a ton of bricks. His worst nightmares playing back before his mind's eye and he can smell enough to confirm it. 

"Oh no." Scott says quietly, now completely awake, absolutely numb. It's like something someone says when the worst thing has already happened and it's right there in front of them. He repeats it in a whisper. "Oh no."

Scott gets up and wanders the hall leading to the bathroom like a ghost. He'd lost control. He had no idea how but he can't excuse himself for it. He had... He was just as bad as Peter, worse even. He was a monster who had done his first truly monstrous thing.

When had Liam left? He needed to get to him, Scott felt inside a desperate need to find and comfort his likely completely wrecked Beta. But Scott also knew that couldn't happen. He was the cause.

Scott stared at himself in the mirror, feeling revulsion welling up in him. He felt helpless in the face of what he'd done. He felt like a victim himself. He'd known this urge was lurking in him and he'd let himself be seduced by it anyway. Why couldn't things have turned out differently? Scott felt a surge of self disgust, bent to the toilet and vomited.

He straightened, looked back in the mirror. Grimly he picked up his phone and dialed Deaton.

"Deaton... I need help..."


	5. Chapter 5

The worst thing was that Liam could feel that Scott was in anguish. The other worst thing was that this bond they had seemed to have gotten even stronger than it was before. Now Liam could sense Scott’s location, his mood. All this made Liam feel even more hopeless and trapped.

Liam laid on his bed. He wished he could find it in him to want to fight Scott, but he didn’t. He knew he should get up and head to the gym but he was glued there to the bed. And he felt the same way he felt before he started having the berserker panics.

This was the state Mason found him in. It took Liam a minute to notice Mason skulking in the doorway.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Mason sauntered gingerly into the room, his hands buried in his pockets. Liam watched him the whole way then scooted over to make room for him on the bed. Mason looked at him questioningly but Liam just patted the comforter. Mason awkwardly sat with his back to Liam for a few seconds before finally lying down facing Liam on the bed. “Do you need a hug bro?”

Liam just nodded and let himself be folded in Mason’s arms. He was warm and it felt good. Liam buried his face in the curve of Mason’s neck and inhaled. They’d been buddies so long Liam never noticed how much of a comfort Mason always was for him. The tension in Liam’s stomach slowly began to uncoil.

“I’m the fucked up one,” Liam said, “in our friendship I mean. Just when you thought I couldn’t get more fucked up, well I did.”

Mason’s face just sat there in front of him on the pillow, resolute and unwavering. 

“I shouldn’t have told you about all this supernatural shit. Now I’ve brought you into it. I’m sorry.”

“Liam, don’t apologize. I’m glad you told me. Now you don’t have to keep this all bottled up. You know how bad that is for you.” Mason brought his hand close and gently touched Liam’s face. Liam sighed and closed his eyes.

“All I want to do is sleep. I don’t know what I’m going to do. How can I face Scott at school?” Liam felt his heart clench when he said the name. The brush of Mason’s fingers along the line of his jaw gave him goosebumps. Liam could feel himself starting to fall asleep.  
Drifting off, the last thing Liam heard was Mason whisper, “I’ll be by your side, Liam.”

***

Deaton, as always, had that infuriatingly patient and unreadable look on his face. “I should have seen this coming.”

“Is that all you have to say! What the hell does that mean?” Scott was pacing Deaton’s small office and quickly running out of pacing space now that Derek had also just arrived. 

Deaton exchanged a significant look with Derek. Fuck them, Scott thought. 

“Believe it or not Scott but what happened is by no means rare. In fact, it happens very often to Alphas who weren’t born wolves. For born wolves the give and take of energy between Alpha and Beta is a familial, natural thing that they’ve known their whole life, whether consciously or not." Deaton paused to brood in Scott's direction. "In your case Scott, this whole matter was complicated by the effect of the Nemeton on you... It would seem you have a shadow, a strong one.” Deaton paused and looked very seriously at Scott, who was now fidgeting in a chair.

Scott raised his eyebrows in confusion, “Deaton, uh, I’ve had a shadow for a while now.”

Deaton sighed. “No Scott, a spiritual shadow. Like the Nogitsune was for Stiles, you too have attracted a dark spirit into your psyche. It’s what’s been using your budding romance with Liam to---”

“What! Did you say budding romance? I---I was just curious… I…” Scott trailed into silence when Deaton and Derek exchanged a knowing look. Fuck them both.

Derek crouched in front of him. “Look Scott, I know maybe you’re a little oblivious but the rest of us have seen you and Liam, we’re not blind. Why do you think Kira broke it off with you?”

Scott was totally floored, sputtering. He took a deep inhale, exhale. Okay, but romance? How was he always the last one to notice this stuff? He pushes back in the chair. But yeah, pretty much they were right. Scott saw that. Now of course that it’s too late. Scott sighed miserably.

“Scott,” Deaton began gently, “the bond between a made Alpha and his first Beta is always intense. And nine times out of ten the reason the Alpha gave the bite to that particular person was unconsciously romantic…”

“But it was accident, I had to either bite him or he’d fall…”

Deaton fixed Scott with a penetrating look, “Think about it deeper Scott. Things aren’t always what they seem. For instance, why was Liam even at the hospital? Because you injured him. Why did you injure him? It was a frustrated sexual impulse. Anyway, Scott none of this really matters now. What we need to focus on is Liam. What you need to focus on is regaining his trust. This whole process has the potential to cure you of your shadow, but you must be very careful. Liam is extremely susceptible to your thoughts and wishes. He needs to develop an independent identity as a werewolf so he can know when you’re influencing him. I can help him with that if he’ll allow me.”

Scott turned to Derek. “Did anything like this happen with your Betas?”

Derek looked a little sheepish. “Not to this extent, but things did get a little, um, complicated. But I at least knew somewhat how to rein in my influence, I didn’t force any of them to do anything they didn’t fully participate in.” Derek stopped and a mysterious smile came to his lips. 

Scott sighed. “How can I possibly regain his trust? I can barely even trust myself.”

“Give him space. And try to connect with the romantic emotions blossoming between the two of you instead of denying they exist. This will counteract the shadow’s dark influence. You have to take this very slow. And explain it to him. If you can’t then I will, but I’m just not sure if he trusts me either.” Deaton lapsed into silence, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Scott, this is destiny calling you. You have to pick up. It will be a difficult path but in the end you have the potential to heal yourself of a great liability, your shadow.”

***

Liam wasn't thinking straight. He was crouching on a toilet like he was in a horror movie hiding from the murderer. Because of Scott. He could feel that Scott wanted to talk. It was too soon. Liam wondered if it would always be too soon. He’d had a panic attack on Sunday and had to have Mason nurse him through it. Five days now since Liam had last seen Scott. But practice was coming up and Liam knew he couldn’t miss it. 

At first, it didn’t occur to Liam that he was hiding, but up here on the toilet it was hard to see it any other way. This was where he went anytime he got within hearing range of Scott. He’d been avoiding everyone except Mason. He was a nervous wreck. Liam realized he’d been holding his breath and quietly let out the stream of air from his lungs.

Later, as Liam was coming out of his last class of the day he almost ran right into Stiles. “Whoa, hey Stiles. How are… things?”

Stiles gave him the weirdest look then reached out and laid a hand on Liam’s shoulder. Liam looked suspiciously at the hand but didn’t push away, he just looked up at Stiles, quiet and noncommittal.

“Hey buddy! Things are--- well lemme put it to you this way, you either come with me to Deaton’s right now or shit is gonna… not be very good. For anyone.”

Liam narrowed his eyes. “Is that a threat?”

Stiles let loose a long suffering sigh. “Liam, okay, I know we haven’t exactly bonded, unless you count the thing with you all taped up, but listen,” Stiles voice lowered, “I know okay, and I’m here to help. Deaton can help with… he can explain everything. We didn’t want to rush you but Scott---”

“Don’t talk to me about Scott!” Liam felt his adrenaline spike, he had to pause and breathe. “I don’t want to ever see Scott again.”

“I know... and Deaton knows, and we both respect that. Everyone respects that. But don’t you want to find out what, uh, happened? Between you guys I mean.” Was Stiles blushing?

Liam sighed. Stiles’ heart rate was steady, he sounded like he genuinely cared and Liam was starting to feel guilty for dumping on Mason all the time now. Maybe going to see that weird magic vet was the thing to do. And to be perfectly honest, Liam wasn’t really sure how much longer he could keep himself away from Scott. The bond, it was this magnet in his chest that scared the shit out of him. It took every ounce of will not to run to Scott. This was of course the real reason Liam had to hide in the restroom at any sign of Scott. Then it struck him, maybe Deaton knows how to break the bond, maybe that’s what he wanted to help him with.

Stiles looked about ready to try a new tactic when Liam blurted out. “Okay let’s go, let’s go see Deaton.”

Stiles gave him a funny look and then, as they made their way out toward the parking lot, he clapped his arm around Liam's shoulders. "I always knew you were a reasonable kid."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggled with this one a bit but I feel like it's going where it needs to. Sorry for the belatedness.

After the bell rang, Scott sat on his bike and waited. He needed to see Stiles leave with Liam. Really, he just needed to see Liam. He’d made sure he was in a spot where he wouldn’t be seen, patiently waiting in the shade of a tree, not making a sound. He needed to see that Liam was safe and okay.

While Scott sat there his mind wandered back to earlier that day, when he told Stiles… everything. Telling Stiles had been hard. So much harder than telling Deaton and Derek.

_“So let me get this straight… you’re a gay werewolf rapist?”_

_“Stiles, this isn’t a joke!”_

_“Sorry, sorry, you know me, I cope with humor.” Stiles sat and just looked at Scott, kind of shaking his head. Scott’s heart sunk._

_“I understand if you,” Scott paused to clear his tightening throat, “I understand if… you know, this makes you want to reconsider being in this pack---”_

_“Stop right there buddy. Scott, there is almost nothing you could do that would take away the love I’ve got for you bro. This is just a lot to take in. Give me a minute before you try to interpret my reaction okay?” Stiles’ voice was so adamant, rang so true, it immediately calmed Scott’s mounting panic._

_“Thanks bud.” Scott let out a sigh of relief._

_“Don’t forget, I was a blood thirsty nogitsune like a month ago, you pulled me out. Seems like we all got our little ‘fuck you’ from the Nemeton, but…” Stiles stopped and gave Scott a sidelong glance, pointedly not saying Allison. “But, yeah. I mean I do kind of know how you feel man, is what I’m trying to say. I’ll even hold the flag with you at the pride parade once this is all patched up with you and Liam.”_

_Scott blushed to the tips of his ears while Stiles dissolved in a fit of laughter. Scott couldn’t help chuckling himself. Maybe it was that he needed to lighten up, it wasn’t as grim as he’d thought the day after it happened. But still… Liam. Scott felt a pang in his heart, like it was trying to wiggle its way out from under how numb he’d been these last weeks. He almost could feel what it had been like loving Allison, but still that first love felt like a dim memory, too painful to let back in. Liam was stirring all this up in him._

_Scott suddenly felt very anxious about whether Liam would ever be able to forgive him. Even if Scott felt himself very slowly coming back to life, trying to open his heart back up, Liam still had every right to hate his guts. It was a very real possibility that Liam might not want to be around even after he heard about the Nemeton and all that. But still Scott let himself start to hope._

Scott came back to the present with a sudden jerk, hearing the distant sound of Stiles’ chattering to Liam. Scott watched like a creeper as the pair crossed the parking lot to the jeep. For just a second Scott let himself be entranced by Liam, the light catching in his hair, the seriousness on his face… I put that there, Scott thought, I took away his innocence. But then Liam disappeared into the jeep and the jeep disappeared behind a stand of trees, headed down the road, to Deaton’s. 

***

It hadn’t been Scott’s intention but nonetheless here he was. He’d trailed the jeep on his bike at a safe distance, waited around the corner while he listened to Stiles park, Liam hop out, the two of them make their way into Deaton’s. When had he become such a stalker? Scott permitted himself a little smile. Nothing could have prepared him for this Beta shit. For this gay shit.

It was a hot day. Scott wiped the beaded sweat from off his forehead. His tee clung to his sweaty back. He couldn’t tell whether it was just the heat or if his anxiety was making him sweat even more than normal. Scott leaned his back against a tree and kicked his foot back up against the bark. He was trying desperately to feel nonchalant when all he wanted to do was run across the street into Deaton’s. It was killing him that his fate might be getting decided right there across the street and he could do nothing. Scott leaned his head back and breathed a deep breath, tried listening to the birds chirping. Tried to focus on the droplets of sweat which he could feel running down any number of places on his body. Fuck I need to change, he thought. Next time he sees Liam he wants to be dressed nice, crisp, GQ, and fucking hot; he wants to make that boy’s knees wobble, even if… even if...

Scott sighed. He’s not cut out for this waiting shit.

***

Liam reclined in the only plush piece of furniture in Deaton’s otherwise spare office regretting having come. Liam regretted for no other reason than, sinking in the soft leather of the chair, he felt like he was drowning in the smell of Scott. Scott scent was all over the chair, the office, the whole building was steeped in Scott. And Liam sucked it in, trying to be surreptitious about it, probably failing; but he was alone for the moment so he allowed himself a deep inhale. He missed his Alpha, he wasn’t even ashamed at the thought, instead he was terrified by it and by not even being ashamed. Liam tried to remind himself that Scott had stripped away his dignity and control and used him, but then he took another inhale of that scent and…

“Liam?” Deaton peeked his head around the corner, knocking gently on the door jamb. Liam had the feeling he was there for a doctor visit and Deaton had everything but the clipboard, he was so like Liam’s pediatrician it made him feel like a kid again, swinging his feet sitting on the examination table. 

Liam looked wide eyed up at Deaton, hoping he didn’t somehow know he’d just been sucking up Scott musk. “Yes, sir?”

“No need for any formality Liam, we’re all friends here.” Deaton came into the office and sat on the edge of the desk, Stiles awkwardly followed and closed the door behind him, leaning back against it after seeing that there really was nowhere left to sit.

Liam felt a little nervous without an escape route open, he took a deep breath and tried to relax. “So… uh, okay.”

“It’s okay to be nervous, Liam. Just know that we are here to support you, we both,” Deaton looked over at Stiles who, seeing the prompt, nodded comfortingly at Liam, “we’re both here to help lift the burden of what happened from just your shoulders. You’re not alone, Liam.”

Liam made eye contact with Deaton and nodded. Even if the guy sounded totally like he was delivering an intervention script, Liam could tell he really meant it. Liam could literally feel weight lifting off of him. They knew what he’d been through and they were here to help him.

“So first I’d just like to ask if you have any questions before I launch into an explanation which may very well leave you feeling more than a bit confused.” Deaton looked at Liam expectantly.

This made Liam suddenly very curious and more than a little anxious. What did Deaton have to explain? But first he had to ask: “Can you help me break the bond with Scott?” It came out in a rush.

Deaton looked over at Stiles who looked suddenly very grim before nodding hesitantly, “Yes, Liam. That’s something I can help with if that’s the choice you feel you need to make. But I’d like to ask that you not make any final decisions about that until I’ve explained to you Scott’s… circumstances.”

Liam felt a little flicker of rage in his chest. Scott’s circumstances, is he really going to be lectured that he was asking for it? He could feel himself beginning to get upset.

“Please, Liam, whatever you’re thinking… Well you need the whole story. I’m not saying that it excuses Scott in any way. What he did was a terrible violation of trust and… Well, there’s a lot you need to know Liam.” Deaton got up and walked around his desk, sitting carefully behind it. His calmness helped bring Liam back down but his words left Liam in a state of mounting confusion. Story?

Stiles sidled over and plopped down on the armrest of Liam’s seat. “Yeah buddy, give ole Deaton here a chance to uh, enlighten you about what’s been going on in this little town which you’re now, for better or worse, a part of.”

After a brief pause Deaton launched into as calm and straightforward a rendition of all the events leading up to Liam’s turning, not an easy thing to do but he managed it. Liam felt himself inching to the edge of his seat as he absorbed this bizarre tale, time seemed to hold still for him, things started falling into place. When Deaton reached the point in his story concerning the Nemeton, Liam had to stop him briefly.

“Uh… Nemeton?” Liam’s confusion must have been written all over his face because Deaton leaned back and really seemed to consider how best to explain it to him. But before he could explain, Stiles jumped in: “Big powerful tree, magnetic, connected to other worlds… it’s like a supernatural oil rig.”

“Supernatural oil rig?” Liam looked up at Stiles, who seemed proud of his succinct explanation, and maybe it did make a little sense. Liam’s brain started to work, “So what happened was kind of like that big oil spill in the Gulf? Supernatural stuff getting all over everything? Like those oil covered seagulls? That’s like you and Scott?”

Deaton just leaned back and smiled. Let Stiles dig himself out.

Stiles thought for a second. “You could say that, yeah. With the spill the oil stopped being useful, it started taking on a life of its own and that’s not always best for us humans and, uh, werewolves and all that. And because Scott, Allison and I all came into direct contact with its… stuff, it changed us, kind of like the seagulls, yeah, except this is much harder to wash off.”

Liam nodded slowly like he was kind of starting to get it. Deaton looked at Stiles, impressed at this bizarre analogy. “Yes, _very_ difficult. For example, Liam, Stiles nearly was consumed by an evil spirit, mind, body and soul. It took everything we had to bring him back, or ‘wash him off’ as Stiles puts it.” Deaton had a bemused expression on his face.

“So what happened to Scott? And who is this Allison?”

Stiles sighed a deep, sad sigh and Liam looked up at him, concerned. Stiles looked down with sad eyes and began, “Well, Allison is one of the losses that ‘happened’ to Scott, and to all of us, because of the Nemeton, though indirectly. I’m sure you’ve seen the memorial at school but what it doesn’t say is, well, she was kind of the first victim of the Nemeton, she didn’t get fully clear of her curse, and she died. She also… well she was a good friend to all of us but to Scott, she was Scott’s first love. He doesn’t talk about it but I know he’s hurting real bad.”

Liam swallowed. “And what… what was the curse Scott got from the Nemeton?”

Deaton cleared his throat, attracting Liam’s gaze, and made sure he had Liam’s full attention before he began to speak, “Well, of the three of them: Stiles, Allison and Scott; Scott was the most supernatural, he got the most from the Nemeton, the greatest blessing and the greatest curse. The power he has now undermines him. It came with a shadow. Scott is a very powerful Alpha, a true one, he came by his power by his heroism, his control. The Nemeton slipped underneath this control all of the foul tendencies an Alpha can have: the brutality, the need to dominate, the urge to kill or to enslave and control others.”

Liam felt goosebumps raising on his arms.

Deaton continued: “Until… well to put it bluntly, until you, there was very little indication about what the nature of Scott’s curse might be. Now, what I’m going to tell you, it isn’t fair, it isn’t right, but it is the way things are… Now while Scott can, in some ways, control your mind, your actions, as you so painfully found out... and I apologize deeply that that couldn’t have been averted, you also have had an unconscious role in pulling this shadow to the surface and this means---”

Liam jumped up, furious, “Oh so I DID ask for it huh? I can’t fucking believe this…” 

Stiles grabbed Liam’s shoulders in an attempt to restrain him but Liam pulled away and got right in Deaton’s face, eyes glowing gold. Deaton gazed calmly into his eyes and Liam felt a wave of weary compassion from Deaton.

“I said this wouldn’t be easy, Liam. We’re dealing with powerful supernatural forces. I know you did not ask to be raped, to be made into a werewolf; but neither did Scott ask for any of what he is having to deal with, has been dealing with. What I’m trying to say is that with you we have a real chance to save Scott. And if you have any feelings for him, and I think you do, genuine feelings, otherwise you wouldn’t have made the depth of connection you did with Scott so quickly; if you care for him, know that he is suffering deeply, and that you are the only one who can help him.”

Liam’s head began to spin, he stumbled back, hitting his calves on the chair, falling back into it, hyperventilating, shocked, wounded. He felt his back sliding off the leather cushion, and looked helplessly up into Stiles’ broken face, his last sight before his vision went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam woke up feeling so damn comfortable. Was he late for school? Liam felt more comfortable and rested than he had in days. He felt so warm and fuzzy that he must have slept in. But wait a minute, was he lying in a lap---someone’s lap? And were there warm hands buried in his hair, hands that smelled… like... Scott. Liam’s eyes flew open and yes, that was Scott’s face looking down at his own with such worry, and now with…

Liam jumped up, he’d fucking had a panic attack, it all came back to him. All except how on earth he could be feeling this rested after… Fuck, why? Liam pressed his palm heels into his eyes, he felt his back wedge safely into the corner of the office. But still he didn’t feel safe. He slowly took his hands off his face and opened his eyes to see three worried faces, and the door hanging on one of its hinges.

“Liam…” Scott began, “I can leave…” Scott slowly got up and backed toward the door, but his face… Liam felt his heart being pulled in two, is this heartbreak? Liam never expected it would feel so exactly like his heart breaking.

“Scott… I…”

***

Across the street, Scott had felt it. His Alpha spidey-sense suddenly lit up like white heat. He couldn’t ignore it and he couldn’t resist it, the voice in his head saying ‘Liam is in danger. Liam is in pain.’ Scott felt his chest seize and he was running across the street before he could consciously decide whether to go or not to go. Scott was through the front door, through the mountain ash perimeter. He had the vague recollection of having run in front of some cars, of pushing through the mountain ash with a crackle of blue sparks. And from the office door, which also he vaguely recalled smashing open, he saw Deaton and Stiles crouching at the side of Liam’s prone body. And then he was growling, both Deaton and Stiles looked up in surprise and began backing away from the downed Beta, making way for Scott who proceeded to cradle Liam’s head in his lap. It was only at that contact that Scott came finally to his senses. It was like the blood stopped rushing in his ears as his situation became suddenly clear to him, almost too clear, embarrassingly.

Scott looked sheepishly up at Deaton and Stiles as if to say ‘Sorry… Alpha.’ And really they should have expected this anyway because… duh: Alpha.

***

Now Liam’s tongue was tied in a knot so big it could sub in for his brain. In fact, it was his brain, one big knot. And his two possible answers: ‘Stay’ or ‘Go;’ were pulling the knot tighter as they pulled Liam’s heart in two. He looked over to Stiles and Deaton for help, but both looked settled to stay out of it, Deaton’s face resolutely withdrawn, Stiles carefully avoiding Liam’s eyes.

“Scott…” And Scott was there in front of him with that puppy dog look on his face. “I…” Liam tensed like a bow, thinking ‘I what, Liam?.’ Just then he caught Scott’s eye and he felt the way it pulled at him. What if he just gave in? Just to see again what it was like, what this power Scott had over him actually did. “Scott, I want you to stay.”

And it was like all the tension drained from the room, or at least it did for Liam. His knotted shoulders relaxed and he could see it happen in Scott. It’s weird, it’s like by giving in to Scott he could somehow control Scott or at least affect him deeply. Here Scott was this heroic, undefeated Alpha and Liam could get under all that armor just by saying yes. Liam’s cheeks heated up in a blush he hoped to God nobody saw.

But of course, Scott knew, Liam could tell from the slow grin that lit up Scott’s face, like they had a secret. And fuck if Liam wasn’t almost ready to have another go at it. Of course, he wasn’t letting Scott off one bit, and of course also there was still a lot he needed to learn about this whole metaphysical scenario he found himself in, but yeah. It’s just that Scott was right there after so much time and you know what? Liam wanted to let himself be happy for a while.

***

A few uneventful weeks went by with everyone at first walking on eggshells, but slowly the ice broke, everyone breathed easier. Things started to actually feel normal, and when was the last time anyone in Beacon Hills could say that? Deaton had at first been really insistent with the whole ‘let’s cure Scott of his shadow’ thing; but after a while of no bad dreams, no funny stuff, even he kind of laid off. Scott and Liam tried to go back to whatever weird relationship they had before, but that was just too weird; so they gradually slipped into what Stiles called their ‘Puppy and Puppy Jr thing,’ whatever that meant. 

But there were two dark clouds on the horizon, or dark-ish clouds. One was purely Liam’s, it was Mason, who had totally pulled back and avoided Liam at every opportunity. It hurt Liam especially because he knew it was totally his fault and that was the worst thing. Scott told him to give Mason space, but Scott was also a little jealous, so Liam wasn’t altogether sure it was the right advice though he took it anyway. The other cloud was Derek, he was keeping his distance too, for reasons unknown. And ‘reasons unknown’ always tended to really mean something when Derek was concerned. Sometimes Scott swore Derek was following or watching them, basically that Derek had gone back to his old creeper M.O.

That’s what Scott had settled on thinking until one otherwise boringly normal day, he was getting home from lacrosse practice, he’d just run in through the front door, grabbed the mail and tossed it on the kitchen counter and was turning to run upstairs and shower when he saw it. It was this odd little folded piece of parchment mixed in with all the bills and junk mail. Scott picked it up and saw that it had Derek’s writing on it, his big ham fisted letters on the front spelling out ‘SCOTT’ all in caps (of course). Scott unfolded it and read aloud:

“SCOTT, DEATON WASN’T TOTALLY UPFRONT. MEET ME TONIGHT. MY PLACE. D.” 

Scott creased his eyebrows in total confusion. “Huh?” 

He thought about it as he trudged up the stairs, the note dangling from his fingers. Derek’s always been weird, but this was WEIRD. And what could he possibly mean? Deaton would never… would he? Scott threw up his hands, as if to say ‘Dude!’ but there was of course no Derek there to respond and clarify. Scott elbowed the bathroom door open with a thud. He looked in the mirror, giving himself a cursory once over as he pulled his practice jersey over his head. He would have to cancel on Stiles to find out what the fuck this was all about. Scott was finally feeling like he had a handle on things, like it was a good time to maybe push things forward a bit with Liam since the dreams weren’t happening anymore and now... this 90 mph curveball. Scott groaned in frustration as he kicked his shorts into the hamper and turned the hot water on in the shower. The steam started to pour into the little space, as he tested the water Scott idly looked at his dick. It had gotten bigger since he became an Alpha. Much bigger, he never told anybody this. Scott wondered what Liam thought of it, they never talked about that night, not even the part of it before things went into fucked up Alpha/Beta land. As he remembered Liam on his bed, Scott’s dick started to pulse and lengthen. Yep, he was gonna need to jerk before going to see Derek anyway, he needed his head to be on straight. 

Scott stepped into the shower and watched the water trace down his abs over his halfie. That’s the name Stiles came up with when they were in middle school for when you’re half hard and it could go either way. Scott was turned on by his own dick, he’d been into it even before his Alpha hormones made it swell to its… yeah. It was his one dirty secret, he liked watching it grow, the hood slowly pulling back on its own, the blood pumping it to full size. And he would talk about it to himself ‘cause it turned him on even more while he looked at it. “Look at this big hooded Alpha dick…” Scott groaned in the back of his throat as he finally let himself stroke, lathering up his hard dick, twisting at the tip, giving a squeeze then twisting back down. Scott built up his rhythm, clenching his ass, bucking into his hand. “You want this dick, Liam? Huh? You’re gonna beg…” Scott bit his lip and tried to concentrate, bringing to mind an image of Liam’s pouty lips, Scott mused that they really did look like the lips of a born cocksucker. “Oh yeah, you’re gonna beg me for it Liam.” Scott braced one hand against the tile, putting his head in the stream, letting the water run over his lips as he gave up and rode his hand, imagining it as Liam’s pretty little mouth. When he came it was with his whole body, his calves clenched, on tiptoe, watching his cum squirt from the tip of his cock, the water caressing every inch.

After he got out of the shower, Scott wiped clear a patch of the mirror. Time to put on his game face. He really didn’t know what to expect with this Derek thing, nothing dangerous, but… Wait, what if the note wasn’t even from Derek? That thought hadn’t crossed his mind. No way, the handwriting… and he was the only other one who knew besides Stiles and Liam. Still, when he called Stiles to cancel he told Stiles about the note and asked him if maybe he wouldn’t mind waiting outside Derek’s. “Just in case…”

“Yeah no prob, bud. And no I don’t think you’re being paranoid. After what we’ve been through you’d be crazy not to.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for this Stiles.”

“Yeah but I’m gonna want to hear what all this was about when you’re done, cool? No secret B.S.”

One thing nobody ever said about being an Alpha, no fucking privacy whatsoever. 

***

Derek’s windows were dark. Scott sighed to himself, not a good sign. At best, Derek seemed to still be in creeper mode, maybe sitting alone in the dark or whatever. At worst, well… Scott leaves that off for if he has to deal with it. 

The lift door creaked ominously like it always did. But this time it actually really sounded ominous, Scott guessed having Kira with him in the past probably had the effect of making the old warehouse scene seem a lot more romantic and a lot less like death trap-y than it actually was. By now Derek would know Scott was here and Scott hoped he had some lights on by the time he reached Derek’s floor. Stiles should be lurking outside now, so there’s that.

Scott was relieved to see light when he pulled up the lift door. And there was Derek, peacefully browsing a magazine on the couch. That was pretty anti-climactic, Scott thought. He wasn’t expecting to drop in on Derek in a Mr. Rogers moment.

“Hey.” Scott awkwardly jogged across the huge empty loft to the warm circle of lamplight Derek occupied.

“Hey.” Derek barely looked up from his magazine, Architectural Digest, Scott noticed; boring. 

“So uh… I got your note.”

“Apparently.” Derek let out a sigh before finally laying Architectural Digest aside. He stood abruptly and looked Scott straight in the eyes. Typical Derek 180.

“You wanna tell me what this is all about Derek? Or are we gonna play Pictionary?”

“Deaton hasn’t been completely honest with you about your... situation.”

“Yeah I read the note Derek. How though? And why would Deaton do that? You can’t just throw around accusations like that---”

“Do you want a drink?” Derek interrupted.

“Uh.. yeah I guess, sure. But answer one question first: What do you think Deaton is hiding?”

Derek started walking toward his kitchen, Scott was forced to follow or be left standing awkwardly next to the lamp. “You mean what do I know Deaton’s hiding?” Derek slid a tumbler of whiskey across the counter in Scott’s general direction as he proceeded to pour himself a glass. “Sit.”

Scott sat on one of the bar stools and looked expectantly at Derek. “So? Dude you’re killing me here.”

Derek was propped against his stainless steel fridge looking mysterious and reticent, swirling the whiskey in his glass. “I did some research of my own. I thought some of what Deaton said didn’t add up. I wasn’t going to contradict him without knowing though. I remembered some stuff about a true Alpha, not a born wolf, like you, having some intimacy issues,” Derek paused to sip his whiskey, “Here’s the thing, there aren’t any rules, there’s no right or wrong way for an Alpha to treat a Beta, the Alpha commands the Beta obeys. That’s it. The Nemeton didn’t put anything there in you Scott. Not like Deaton lead you to believe. Maybe Deaton believes that you should keep it brotherly love with Liam, I don’t know what kind of trip he’s on. I’ll tell you right now, what I see is that you’re afraid of being in control. Maybe call that a shadow, whatever, but to me it looks a lot simpler than that.” 

Scott listened and looked into his whiskey, swirling it as Derek talked. When he realized Derek had finished he chugged the whiskey and left the tumbler on the counter. “So I’m afraid to be in control? To me it looks more like I’m afraid of losing control. A fact that seems pretty justified given what happened…”

“Maybe. You tell yourself that. But have you thought maybe ‘what happened’ was not you losing control? Maybe you just laid the control on a little too thick. And with a little practice---”

“What are you saying? That I should just keep invading Liam’s mind until I… until I learn how to do it well?”

Derek considered, shrugged. “Yeah.”

Scott sputtered, spinning his wheels trying to think of an argument why that couldn’t be the case, but the fact was he really wanted what Derek was saying to be true.

Derek continued. “Listen, you said Liam consented to you right? Well the only thing that freaked him was that you took away so much of his will that he couldn’t, you know, play.”

Scott felt himself blush. Derek did have a point. “Well how do I keep myself from, you know, turning Liam into my sex zombie?”

“Practice, practice, practice.”

As much as the upright, do-gooder part of Scott wanted to ignore this little devil on its shoulder, the Alpha in him loved the sound of that. “Hmmm..." Lots and lots of practice.


End file.
